


Wounds

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a sweetheart, But with a happy ending, Cousins, Creepy, Dark fic, F/M, Failed Bribery, Forced Sex, Guilt, Incest, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylo and Ben are brothers, Kylo is crazy, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Matter of Life and Death, Miscarriage, More tags added as story goes, Pain, Pedophilia, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rape, Regret, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey Skywalker, Rey is 17, Sad with a Happy Ending, Torture, Trauma, drugged, kylo is sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Breathe just breath Ben told myself with each inch the door opened. What was wrong with him? This was just a visit to his brothers, but why was he so scared?





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dark fanfic. So you've been warned. More tags will be add with each chapter. Also sorry the Title sucks never been good at making titles for stories. Enjoy.

I placed my fist on the door about ready to knock, but I pulled my hand back. My whole body shook with nerves. I could actually feel the color drain from my face when I finally knocked. Why was I so nervous? This was my brother I was seeing. Why did my body want to scream and run? I felt soothing hands cup my cheeks pulling her down to look into two beautiful hazel eyes. 

“It’s okay Ben. I’m here for you.” Her voice sounded like honey coming from her lips. I sighed closing my eyes feeling myself relax into my sweet cousins’ touch. What was with her? She always had a calming effect on me even as children. I opened my eyes smiling at her. She was the one who convinced me to see my brother after eight years of no contact. 

I felt myself jump and pulled away from her when I heard the door unlock. Breathe just breath I told myself with each inch the door opened. I felt my dread come back when I was faced with an almost mirrored version of me, only five year’s older, longer hair than mine, and a long scar from his cheek going down to his neck. 

“Brother Dearest,” The older man spoke reaching his hand towards me. I swallowed the lump in my throat him sawing that made me feel sick, but I pushed it to the side taking his hand. 

“Hello Kylo.” My brother eyed me up and down giving me a smirk making my stomach turn. What was wrong with me? This is my brother! I kept telling myself in my brain. 

“Your hands are very sweaty Benny?” I forced a smile pulling my hand away. “Just nervous” 

“There’s nothing to be nervous about I don’t bite… hard.” He then turned his attention to Rey his smile getting even wider. “Who’s this vision of loveliness?” Rey giggled taking Kylo’s hand without any hesitation. 

“It’s me Rey, your cousin. I was the one who set up this little get together.” 

“Of course Rey. I just never expected you to be so grown up and beautiful. How old are you now?” “Seventeen,” Rey spoke with a big old grin on her face. “Almost an adult I see.” 

I didn’t know why, but watching Kylo and Rey interact. I didn’t like it. I didn’t like how comfortable he was around her. 

……………….

I sighed taking a sip of my wine as I swirled my spaghetti with my fork. Watching Rey and Kylo talking and laughing, it just made me clench my fork. 

“Benny, what’s wrong you’ve hardly touched your food. Don’t you like it?” 

I dropped my fork glaring at my brother. There was something off about my brother and I didn’t like it. My brother was never this kind or friendly. “Stop calling me that. Why how after eight years being apart? Why do you want with me?” 

“Benny,” Kylo pouted. “You know I never wanted to leave you, but I had college.” 

I wanted to laugh, but held it in knowing Rey would be upset with me. “That’s a bunch of bull crap. You were already in college before you left. We’ve never been close Kylo. You avoided me and Rey like the plague.” 

Kylo stood up from his chair. “I see so you don’t remember.” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t you remember Benny. We got close.” He started walking towards me. I fell off the chair I tried to stand, but my legs would move. What was wrong with me? I could feel my body starting to go numb, I scooched on my bottom trying to get away from my brother. 

“Kylo! Stop frightening Ben.” Rey tried to stand, but also fell. 

“What did you do to Rey?” I growled. What was happening? I could feel my eyes starting to get droopy. 

“Remember we got close when you were twelve. A year after Han died.” I shivered feeling him cup my cheek. 

“What did you do to me?”

“Oh my,” Kylo spoke tracing my face. “You two must have had too much to drink.” 

“What are you talking about?” I felt my anger start to boil. “I only had a sip and Rey didn’t have any…” I felt a finger on my lips. “Shh, rest Ben.” I tried to fight this, but I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.


	2. Pain

I groaned opening my eyes slowly. My whole body ached and my head was pounding. Where was I? I tried to move, but whimpered in pain when I got a rope burn. Wait why was i tied up? I moved my head to the side I was in some short of white room and I was tied to a bed for some reason. Tied in a way where my face was on the bed and my ass in the air. I shivered realizing I was naked too. What was going on? Why was I tied up? Why was I naked? I felt myself jump slightly when a door opened a door I didn’t realize was there. 

“Let me go!” I heard whimpering and sobbing. I turned my head slightly more and felt my anger start to boil. 

“Please stop it hurts Kylo. I’m your cousin.” Rey whimpered tears sliding down her face. 

“You bastard!” I screamed trying to get loose. Kylo had Rey by her hair dragging her towards me. 

“That’s no way to talk to your brother Ben.” He smirked bending down still holding Rey, by her hair. I felt him trance my cheek almost lovingly. 

“You’ve always been so cute when you get angry.” I felt disgusted so I spit on him. 

Kylo touched his wet cheek finding the liquid on his fingers. I expected him to punish me, but I gasped watching him throw Rey across the room. 

“Why do you have to ruin everything?” He screamed hitting Rey over and over again. 

“Stop!” I called out. Kylo suddenly stopped, staring at me. I felt my heart ache at the sight of Rey’s tear streaked face and bleeding lip. Kylo started walking towards me again. 

“What will you give me if I stop?” Kylo asked. 

“Anything,” I spoke.

“Anything?” 

“Yes, I have money, I have cars…” 

“Will you give me your body?” 

I felt myself stiff at the request. I watched as Kylo slowly started to walk back towards Rey. “Wait” He stopped. I took a deep breath and said…

……………

I whimpered hiding my face into to pillows as I felt my brother move inside of me. 

“God you feel so good Ben.” Kylo whimpered into my ear. 

I bit my lip feeling my tears form. I finally remembered everything? I remembered what my brother did to me when I was 12. 

“Do you remember Ben?” He said as he kissed my neck. 

I nodded clenching my fists. 

 

“You were also so cute when you cried. I’m going to cum Ben and your going to take it.” 

I gritted my teeth I never felt so disgusted and sick. I felt myself wanting to throw up when he came inside of me. I whimpered in relief feeling him finally pull out. I felt him untie me and turn me around so I was forced to face him, my face completely red from my crying. I was untied I could’ve fought him, but… It was like I had no spirit in me to fight. I felt lost and broken. 

“You did good Ben.” He smiled pulling me into a kiss, he then pulled away smiling at Rey. “Enjoy the show sweetheart.” Rey tried to speak, but the cloth in her mouth stopped her. “What was that sweetheart?” He went to her finally removing the cloth from her mouth. 

“How could you.” 

“You need to learn your place. Ben is mine always has been.” 

I felt my body go stiff at the sound of the door slamming. I just laid there in silence not saying anything. 

“Ben, I...” Rey sniffled. 

I bit my lip and turned my body away from her. I couldn’t bring myself to look at her or even face her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” I heard her sobbing. 

I bit my lip letting silent tears slide down my face.


	3. Guilt

Rey POV 

Rey sat there on the cold white tile floor, her body still shaking from what happened. She wiped her tears and stared at Ben who was turned away from her. He tried to hide it, but she knew he was crying. She felt a pain go through her chest. He couldn’t even face her and she didn’t blame him. This was all her fault. 

Two weeks earlier. 

Rey smiled pulling out her favorite stuffed animal from her moving box. She was just weeks away from starting at her Dream College and Ben her sweet older cousin asked her to move in with him since he was only ten minutes away from her college. Of course she said yes. It would save her money and... A small blush formed on Rey’s cheeks when she pulled out a picture of her and Ben from the box. She still remembered getting this picture taken at the beach a few weeks before Ben’s twelfth birthday. Ben and her were best friends when they were children, but after that trip something in Ben changed he became more distant so it really surprised her when he asked her to move in with him. 

Rey placed the picture down when she heard the phone ring. She picked up the phone hearing a voice that sounded like Ben’s, but different. 

“Hello is Ben there?” 

“No may I ask whose calling?” 

“Kylo.” 

“Kylo?” Rey questioned. 

“Yes who is this?” 

“It’s Rey” 

 

………… 

Kylo called and asked her if she could help him and being stupid she agreed. She should have known something was fishy. Ben told her he didn’t want to see Kylo, but she pushed him into it and now he was suffering because of it. He probably hated her now. She stood up her body wobbly from sitting on the ground too long. She began touching the wall hoping to find a twitch or something that would let them out. 

She didn’t find a twitch, but found a hidden door that led to a bathroom. She looked herself in the mirror frowning when she noticed how swollen her lip was and she was beginning to form a black eye. She turned on the water and began to splash cold water on her face. After she was done she exist the bathroom with a wet cloth. 

Nervously she walked towards him slowly she placed a hand on his back causing him to flinch. “Shh, it’s okay. It’s just me Ben.” She sighed feeling him relax slightly. “I’m going to clean you up if that’s okay.” Ben nodded. Rey let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She began running the cloth over his back cleaning him of his sweat and dirt as best as possible. She couldn’t, but frown. Her heart aching when she noticed the old scars on his back and the new bruises on his hips and thighs from Kylo. She took a deep breath as she cleaned his butt, feeling anger and disgust as the sight of Kylo’s cum and Ben’s blood. Kylo that bastard! “Ben can you turn around?” 

She watched as Ben finally turned around her heart shattering at Ben’s broken stare. “Ben…” She whimpered cupping his cheek. “Why did you sacrifice yourself for me?” She bit her lip when he didn’t answer so she went on her business cleaning him. Trying her best to avoid looking at his crotch. When she finally finished she grabbed the sheets and pulled it over him. 

When she got back from the bathroom she found him fast asleep. She fell to her knees next to the bed and began sobbing again. This was her fault. Kylo deserved to die for what he did, but so did she. Why wasn’t she strong enough to fight Kylo to protect Ben? Why was she such a burden? She just sat there watching Kylo rape him too afraid to do anything. She felt sick to her stomach, but worse of all. She hated Kylo not just because of the rape, but because he touched parts of Ben she always walked to see and touch. She really was a sicko.

She jumped when the hidden door open and Kylo walked in with a tray of food. He placed the tray on a small table and smiled at her. Rey growled standing up and began running towards him to try to attack him, but fell her body buzzing in pain. She looked up to find a remote in Kylo’s arms. He walked towards her getting on his knees. She flinched when he pushed her pant leg up. Showing her a device attached to her ankle. He pushed the button again causing Rey to call out in pain and an electric shock goes through her body. 

“Don’t try to fight me sweetheart.” She glared at him. “Don’t give me that look? We both know you’re just as guilty as me.” 

“That’s not true.” 

Rey felt him touch her face forcing her to look into his cold deep eyes. “You’re the one who convinced him to come here even though he didn’t want to. You wanted him as much as I wanted him.” 

“No…” 

“Stop lying to yourself. You did this Rey. You’re just as much as a monster as me. You’re just as sick too. You want him to fuck you so bad. At night he’s your fantasies as you pleasure yourself.” Rey looked at him in shock how did he know that? “I had hidden cameras all over Ben’s apartment. I saw everything.” “You want him Rey not just in body, but in soul too.” Rey bit her lip yes everything Kylo was saying was true. She wanted Ben she loved him since she was little. “You can’t have Ben. He’s too pure and good for a little slut like you. Besides…” Rey felt herself gag when Kylo forced his mouth against her. She squirmed and pushed him away. “He belongs to me Rey. I had him first and there is no way I’m giving him up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the first person or this better?


	4. Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided when it goes in Rey's point of view it will be 3rd person, but for Ben it will be first person. Don't know why, but I like it better that way.

Rey Pov 

“Ben please you got to eat something?” Rey said as she placed a spoon full of soup next to his mouth. She tried to get him to eat it, but he wouldn’t. She placed the spoon down touching his face. “Ben please you haven’t eaten anything in three days.” 

“Has he eaten anything?” She heard the speaker in the room. 

“No, and I don’t blame him! After being raped I wouldn’t eat anything ether!” 

“It wasn’t rape!” Kylo growled. “He agreed to it.” 

“Only to protect me!” 

“Just get him to eat something or you’re going to regret it.” The speaker turned off. 

Rey let out a frustrated scream. For three days they’ve been in here and Ben wouldn’t eat anything and he wouldn’t speak ether. She knew it was from the trauma of it, but... She was going crazy she needed someone to talk to besides Kylo. “Ben please say something or at least eat something?” She cupped his cheeks. “I know you’re hurt and scared, but…” She felt tears slide down her face. “I need you Ben.” He was still silent. She let go of his face looking at the blankets. She clenched the blankets into her hand. “God, if you hate me just tell me. I can take it. I hate myself too.” 

Rey felt herself flinch when she felt a warm hand touch her clenched fist. She looked up to find Ben showing the first sign of emotion in days in his eyes. I look of sadness. And pain “I don’t… hate you…” 

Rey eyes widened wrapping her arms around Ben neck pulling him into a hug. “Ben!” She sobbed as she clung to him. 

“I thought you were going to die and leave me here.” She smiled feeling a calming hand running through her locks of hair. He wasn’t any more, but she knew just by his actions he wasn’t going to leave her. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Can you ever forgive me?” 

Ben was about to form words, but suddenly she pulled away from him when she heard the door open. 

“So glad he speaking again. I thought for a second he went mute on me.” 

Rey got in front of Ben shielding him from Kylo’s view. “Stay away from him!” 

Kylo glared at her about to hit her when Ben words stopped him. “Please don’t touch her brother. You promised me.” 

Kylo sighed placing his hand down. “You’re lucky bitch. If Ben wasn’t here you’d be on the ground dead. I expect him to have his voice and strength back in three days or you’re going to regret it.” 

Rey felt herself relax when Kylo finally left. 

“Well I guess we better get started.” 

Rey’s eyes widened when Ben picked up the spoon and forced the food down his throat. 

“Ben stop! Once you’re well he’s just going to rape you again!” 

“He’ll hurt you if I don’t.” 

“Stop it!” Rey yelled. “I can handle it! I can handle the pain! But, I can’t handle him hurting you again!” She felt a soothing hand on her cheek. 

“I don’t like what he does to me, but I would rather die than let him lay a hand on you.” 

“Why are you like this! Why do you care so much about me! Why are you doing this?” 

“It’s because I care about you.” 

“You care about me?” 

“Of course. You’re my cousin.” 

Rey forced a smile. She was glad he cared for her, but she hoped for maybe more. “I care about you too.” 

Ben POV 

I continued to sit their hold Rey close to me. I knew Rey was upset about me doing this, but I just didn’t want Kylo to hurt her. I knew Kylo hated Rey, but I wasn’t sure why. I knew if it didn’t do as Kylo said he would probably rape Rey also and then kill her. I knew he would never kill me no matter what. Because somewhere in Kylo’s sick twisted mind he was still his brother. 

Nine Years ago 

I frowned watching as my brother sat on his bed still in his suit and tie from the funeral. My older brother hadn’t spoken a word since the funeral. I slowly walked in. “Brother.” 

“Leave me alone.” 

I didn’t listen and pulled him into a hug. I knew he blamed himself for dad’s death. 

“Let go Ben. This is all my fault.” 

“Dad wouldn’t want you to be sad. He doesn’t blame you.” 

“Ben…” 

“I love you big brother.” 

“You love me?” 

“Of course I do.” 

……………… 

It was a few weeks after that that Kylo raped me. The trauma of it made me black it out. I hated my brother for what he did to me, but I knew he wasn’t well. He was sick. Dad dying right in front of him really messed him up. Even those I hate him I still want to get him the help he needs. I turned to Rey. “Rey, I know you hate Kylo, but he’s sick. We’re going to find a way to escape and we’re going to give him the medial treatment he needs.”


	5. Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I updated. College is killing me.

“No, no! Kylo please don’t do this.” Rey turned her body seeing Ben toss and turn in his sleep. Calling out and whimpering. “It hurts.” Rey couldn’t take it anymore. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gently shook him until he awoke. 

“What happened?” Ben groaned wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

“You were having a nightmare.” 

 

“Did I say anything?” 

Rey bit her lip her heart aching. “No,” Ben sighed in relief laying back down. Rey stood up and began walking towards the bathroom. 

Rey closed the bathroom door letting out a frustrated growl. She knew Ben wanted her to forgive Kylo and understand him since he wasn’t well, but… She clenched her fist. She hated him. She never hated someone so much. She never wished death upon anything until now. She looked herself in the mirror and frowned. She was a mess. Her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep, her hair was a mess and her clothes were filthy and torn. How long had she been here caged like an animal with Ben, was it a month, two months. She had no idea. Was anyone looking for them? She couldn’t even remember when she had a proper bath. She began to strip her clothes putting them in the sink so they could soak. She pulled a cloth out and began to wash herself. She would bathe if she could, but there was no bath or shower in this prison. 

Rey froze hearing a tapping sound. “Hello,” It was silent again. She began cleaning again, but stopped hearing the tapping again coming from the wall. She walked towards the wall the tapping suddenly stopping. “I must be going crazy.” Before she could leave the wall opened. Before she could have a chance to scream a cloth covered her mouth causing her to feel droopy. 

Rey eyes shot open to find herself in a pitch black room. She tried to move, but she was tied. She froze hearing a door open and a light turn on. She was in some sort of basement or shed she couldn’t tell. 

“Good morning Rey.” 

Rey looked around her eyes locking with two deep cold eyes. She gritted her teeth trying to break from her constraints. “Let me go Kylo.” 

“Relax Rey I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to talk.” 

Rey glared daggers at him. 

Kylo placed a briefcase on the table and opened it showing her wads of cash. “There’s 500,000 in this case. If you leave and not tell anyone you can have It.” 

“I would never expect your offer.” 

Kylo gritted his teeth closing the case. “I’m trying to be kind Rey. You were never supposed to get mixed up with this. I only wanted Ben.” 

“Ben doesn’t want you. He wanted nothing to do with you. if it wasn’t for me begging him he wouldn’t have come. He didn’t come for you he only came for me!” 

Rey gasped feeling Kylo slap her. 

“I should kill you.” 

Rey just smirked. “Go ahead, but once I’m dead Ben will want nothing to do with you.” 

Kylo clenched his fist. “This is your last chance Rey, take the money and leave.” 

“Never.” 

Kylo sighed, “Have it your way.” He pulled out a needle. “Thing are going to get worse you Rey. I’m going to break you and show you who Ben really belongs with.” 

Rey tried to kick and scream feeling the needle go into her arm. ‘What are you doing to me?” Rey said, feeling the strange liquid enter her body. 

Kylo smiled. “I’m going to show Ben that you’re nothing, but a slut.”


	6. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really dark so you have been warned.

Rey eyes shot open looking around the room. She was in the prison again. “Rey,” Rey turned to turn her body finding that she couldn’t. Her arms were tied to the bars of the bed’s headboard. So she tilted her head to find Ben also in the room, but tied to a chair. He looked concerned, but yet also happy. “I’m so happy you’re okay.” 

Rey couldn’t exactly remember what happened. All she remembered was being in the bathroom. She gasped looking down to realize she was bare. Rey face heated up suddenly feeling very warm. She looked to Ben her eyes going wide realizing she wasn’t the only naked one. She could feel her sex clench as she stared at his naked body. She knew she shouldn’t be looking, but… She rubbed her thighs together starting to feel damp down there, her eyes going wide. What was happening? Her body burned as if it was on fire and it was only getting worse. She whimpered feeling her sex throb in pain. 

“So glad to see you’re awake.”

Rey felt her blood turn cold and the voice. Memories of what happened come flooding back to her. Kylo stuck a needle inside of her, but what? “What did you do to me?” 

“patience my sweet.” 

Rey lifted her head her eyes going wide it horror to find Kylo walking towards her. She flinched feeling him touch her cheek. 

“Don’t touch her!” Ben growled. 

Kylo smiled telling go of her face. “Oh, Benny I almost forgot you were here?” 

“Cut the shit Kylo. What do you want with me?” 

“You?” Kylo questioned. “I’m not here for you brother.” 

Ben raised a brow. 

Kylo smiled tracing Rey’s cheek again. “I never realized how young and pretty our little cousin is Ben.” Rey shivered feeling him tracing her neck, breasts and going lower. Rey squirmed trying to get away from him when he touched her bare thighs, but stopped when Kylo hissed at her. Kylo lifted her legs into the air and forced her legs open. Rey blushed in shame knowing Ben was getting a bird’s eye view of her pussy. She never felt so ashamed in her life. Ben could see everything. Her little brown curls, her clitoris, her opening, but worse of all he probably could tell how wet she was. Rey yelped feeling a finger on her sex rubbing her gently. She never felt so sick before. She didn’t want Kylo touching her like this, but she let out a moan feeling his finger push inside of her just to pull out. Why did her body have to betray her? 

“Look Ben.” Kylo lifted his fingers. “Look at wet she is.” 

Rey lifted her head slightly looking at Ben who looked like he was about to murder Kylo, but there was something else in his eyes, but what. 

Kylo walked towards Ben, showing his fingers. “Look at them.” Ben gritted his eyes looking away from them. “I said look at them.” Kylo grabbed Ben’s face forcing him to look at them. “See how wet she is Ben, I bet she taste sweet.” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Kylo just laughed. “Don’t worry Ben I won’t taste her.” Ben slowly began to relax. “You are.” 

Ben eyes went wide and his face turned pale. Before he could protest Kylo grabbed his cheeks forcing him open forcing his finger inside his mouth. “Suck it Ben!” 

Rey whimpered feeling more heat as she watched Ben suck Kylo’s fingers. It shouldn’t have turned her on, but the thought of Ben tasting her.

“How does she taste brother?” 

Ben let out a groan blushing when he realized what he let slip. 

“Oh you like that?” Kylo let out a yelp when Ben bit his finger. Kylo glared at him. “I thought I would be nice and share, but if you’re going to act like this then I won’t.” 

Rey tilted her head her face going pale when Kylo started walking back towards you. He was undoing his belt. Rey panicked trying to break free from her ropes. “No,” 

“Don’t you dare!” Ben yelled trying to get loose. 

Rey kicked and screamed feeling Kylo on top of her. “No, I don’t want this!” 

“Kylo if you fucking touch her I’ll murder you.” 

“Ben, please.” Rey began to sob. “Help me.” 

“I’m coming sweetheart I won’t let him hurt you.” 

Rey continued to sob trying to fight off Kylo. “I don’t want you Kylo. I want…” Rey bit her lip realizing what she was going to say. 

“Want what Rey?” Kylo smirked touching her pussy again. 

“Kylo please don’t do this. I’ll do anything just don’t do this to Rey.” Ben sighed in relief when Kylo got off Rey, but was short lived when he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a gun. He untied Ben dragging him by the hair to Rey. He pushed Ben on top of Rey. “Kylo, what are you...” 

Kylo grabbed a pair of cuffs and cuffed Kylo to the bed lying on top of Rey. “Fuck her Ben.” 

Ben eyes widened. “No, I won’t.” Ben panicked seeing Kylo point the gun to Rey causing her to cry. “Kylo, please.” Ben begged. 

“I’m being kind Ben. I’m giving you the choice. You either fuck her right now or I’ll do it and blow her brains out right after.” 

Ben lip trembled, how was he supposed to do that. He couldn’t… “Ben,” He was kicked out of his thoughts he looked at Rey to find her crying. “Please,” 

“Rey,” 

“Please Ben I…” She whimpered in pain the pain between her legs almost unbearable. “I don’t want to die.” 

Ben bit his lip, but nodded. He placed his penis at her entrance sighing when he found her already wet. He didn’t want to do this, but… “I’m sorry Rey.” 

Rey dug her nails into her palms feeling Ben sink himself inside of her. Even with how wet she was it still hurt, being stretched by something that her body didn’t want inside of her. She gritted his teeth feeling him begin to move inside of her. It hurt, but she didn’t want Ben to know so she just gritted her teeth taking it. 

Ben bit his lip slowly moving inside of Rey. He never dreamed that he would have sex with Rey, but he never wanted it like this, being forced. He let out a whimper feeling her squeeze him, it felt good, but he would never admit that. He hoped he wasn’t causing her pain. He had no idea what he was doing. He never had been with a woman before. His brother raping him caused him to shy away from all sex; of course he didn’t realize it at the time since his mind blacked it out. 

Rey whimpered her breasts jiggling when Ben started to get rougher. He was panting? It made Rey feel a little sick was he actually enjoying this. 

Ben pants, trying to control his curses. God she was so tight. 

Kylo smiled watching his brother pant and moan thrusting into their little cousin. Watching as she cried. This was her own damn fault. He told her it would only get worse. She should be thanking him. He gave her what she always yearned for. 

“Fuck, Fuck…” Ben groaned pounding into her sex. She felt amazing so tight and warm around him. Why didn’t he do this sooner, Rey felt amazing, she was perfect. “Rey,” He panted He was so close. 

“Does she feel good?” Kylo whispered into Ben’s ear. 

Ben whimpered, but nodded. 

“Cum in her.” 

Rey eyes widened feeling her stomach turn at the feeling of Ben’s cum inside of her. No, feeling her heart break into millions of pieces. 

Ben panted for breath and finally opened his eyes expecting to find Rey beneath him looking beautiful, but… His heart sank; feeling like a cold bucket of water was thrown on him. She was crying. That’s when everything sank in. Oh my god… he panicked and hurried and pulled out of her causing her to cry out in pain. He… 

Kylo smiled ear to ear finally uncuffing Kylo and untying Rey. “Did she feel good Ben?” 

Ben was lost for words. 

Kylo chuckled. “How did it feel raping Rey?” 

Ben eyes widened in horror, he wasn’t a rapist. He couldn’t be? 

“You’re just like me.” 

“I’m not…” Ben panicked. 

“You are, you raped Rey. You were so focused on your pleasure you didn’t hear her cries.” 

Ben covered his mouth his stomach turning. He wanted to throw up. 

Kylo started to walk towards to exit, but stopped before leaving. “How did her virgin hole feel?” 

Virgin? Ben’s eyes widened. Ben finally stood up running to the bathroom losing his lunch. 

Kylo smiled. His work was finally done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My computer decided to kill itself. Still having issues so I won't be able to update as much as I want.

I heaved for breath leaning against the toilet seat finishing emptying my stomach. My whole body shook trying not to throw up again at the thought of what I did to Rey. How could I be so blind she was crying and I just completely ignored her too focused on myself. I finally stood my legs shaking as I flushed the toilet. My heart sinking with every step I took towards the room. I felt my heart drop staring at Rey’s bare backside facing away from me. I wanted to run to her, comfort her, apologize, tell her how much I loved her… But, I clenched my eyes shut trying to hold back my tears. I didn’t deserve to be near her after what I did. 

“Ben,” I froze hearing my name coming from her sweet voice. “Are you alright.” I felt my heart drop. I fell to my knees as I began to sob. I was the one who did this to her and yet she was concerned for me. 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Rey…” I kept apologizing over and over again. I kept telling myself I was nothing like my brother, but I did something he did to me. “I’m so sorry Rey. Please punish me... I’m a monster.” 

I nearly shot off the ground when I saw Rey exit the bed walking towards me with wobbly legs, but i stopped myself. I watched as she walked towards me. When she finally was next to me. I clenched my eyes shut. “Punish me Rey. kick me, scream, hit me! I deserve it.” I didn’t expect to feel her wrap her arms around me pulling me close to her. 

“I’m not going to hurt you Ben.” 

I opened my eyes looking into her eyes, my eyes now swelling with tears. “But, why I deserve it Rey.” 

Rey forced a smile running a shaking hand through my locks. “I won’t that’s just what Kylo wants. He wants me to hurt you and break you.” 

“But, I’m a monster.” 

“You’re not a monster Ben. Kylo is a monster not you.” 

My lips trembled. “Don’t make excuses for me Rey. I’m just like Kylo, I…” I felt a lump form in my throat. “I raped you.” 

“You didn’t rape me!” I heard her raise her voice. I felt her grabbing my cheeks forcing me to look at her. “You’re not your brother. You’re not a rapist.” 

“But,” 

“Did I tell you to stop?” 

“No,” 

“Did I tell you no, did I scream, or fight you.” 

“No,” 

“Then you didn’t rape me.” 

“But, you were crying.” 

“That was because it was my first time. It kind of hurt and well I didn’t want to lose it like that.” 

I bit my lip hearing that. “I’m sorry I didn’t know you were, if I knew I would have been more gentle. Was it how you expected it to me?”

“No, I thought it would be more romantic.” 

I felt myself sink a little at that. 

“But, there was one thing I dreamed about came true.” 

“What?” 

I felt her tracing my cheeks. “I wanted it to be you, to be my first time.” 

My eyes went wide feeling her tender lips on my lips. She then pulled away smiling at me. “It didn’t happen how I wanted, but I always wanted it to be you Ben... I love you.” 

“You love me?” I questioned. 

“So much, but if you don’t feel the same it’s...” 

I silenced her with my lips and hurried and pulled away a small blush forming on my cheeks. “I love you too.”


	8. Kylo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. My computer is still not working.

Ben intertwined his fingers with Rey’s sealing their lips into a tender kiss. “Are you sure we should do this? I mean, what if Kylo see’s us and gets mad?” 

“Ben it’s okay. I found the cameras and covered them so he won’t see us…” Rey smiled combing her fingers through his hair. “Ben I want a do over. I want to make love to you the proper way without Kylo forcing us.” 

“But,” 

“Please Ben.” 

Ben, sighed finally agreeing, sealing the agreement with another kiss. 

………………

The only sounds that could be heard in the small one bedroom trailer was the clenching of a beer, heavy breathing, and moaning. The beer oozed out of the can coaxing a big, but familiar hand. 

“Ben harder!” Rey moaned on the TV screen her nails digging into Ben’s back and he fucked her. 

“Traitor, traitor, Traitor!” Kylo screamed throwing the can onto the wall. The sounds of wood and glass breaking now overpowering the sounds of love making. 

 

Kylo gasped for breath laying on the ground his home now a mess. He lifted his head clenching his fist as he watched his brother and cousin snuggle on the bed. 

“How long have you loved me?” Ben asked playing with Rey’s hair. 

Rey smiled snuggling closer to him. “For as long as I can remember, I always looked up to you. Always thinking you were the coolest with your baseball cards and lego sets, but I knew I loved you the moment you kissed me on that beach trip.” 

Ben’s cheeks heated up at that. “But it was only on the cheek.” 

Rey just smiled snuggling into Ben’s chest. 

Kylo sat up clenching his fist. He remembered that beach trip like it was yesterday. 

Ten years ago

Kylo opened the door smiling seeing his brother digging through his closet. Kylo walked into his room. “What are you doing?” 

Ben epped a small blush now forming on his cheeks. “I…” 

Kylo chuckled ruffling his younger brothers hair. He really was a cutie. “What are you doing in my room? Did you have a nightmare and wanted to sleep with me?” Kylo cooed at him. 

Ben pushed Kylo’s hands away glaring at him with the cutest pout Kylo had ever seen. “I’m not a baby anymore Kylo. I can take care of myself.” 

Kylo smiled bending down to get to Ben’s level caressing his cheeks. “I know, but you’re so cute.” 

Ben pushed his brother’s hands away again suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It’s been a few weeks since their dad’s funeral and lately Kylo has been acting funny. They were never close, but suddenly he was now hanging with him. Never leaving his side it was kind of creepy. He even found Kylo staring at him while he slept. He tried to talk to their mother about it, but she told him not to worry about it. Saying it’s just a phase and try to be nice to him. 

“So what were you looking for?” 

“A swimsuit, mine is too small.” 

“Oh, so you’ve grown again.” 

Ben nodded. 

“Well little brother you’re lucky I still have my trunks from high school.” Kylo looked over his shoulder looking at his brother as he dug through his closet. Ben really has been growing his tiny little boy body becoming more lean, his cute voice cracking every once in a while, but... Kylo smirked he was still a head taller than him. “Found them.” 

Ben grabbed them. “Great, thanks.” He was about to leave, but stopped when Kylo shut the door with his foot. “Kylo?” 

“Ben what are you doing? You got to try on the shorts to see if they will fit.” 

“I’ll try them on in my room.” 

Kylo shook his head. “You got to have a second opinion.” 

“But,” 

“Oh come on. What’s the big deal we’re both guys. I promise I won’t look.” 

“But,” 

Kylo gave the look causing Ben to shriek and finally agree. 

Ben turned around his face bright red as he undid his pants and hurried and put the trunks on. 

Kylo smiled watching the trunks being pulled up. So Ben’s balls haven’t dropped yet, interesting. Ben finally turned around his face really red. Kylo walked to him touching the elastic of the trunks. “They’re a little big, but they should work fine.” 

Ben nodded finally leaving. 

…………..

Kylo gritted his teeth watching Ben and Rey splashing in the water. He really hated that little girl. He tried to have alone time with Ben, but the little pest wouldn't have it. She was always around pestering his sweet brother.

Ben tapped his hand on the steering wheel listening to his mother's drunken comments. He looked through the windshield his hand now gripping the wheel watching his brother and cousin saying their goodbyes. “What was taking so long?”

“Kylo be patient. Little Rey adores Ben.”

Kylo clenched his jaw. They should have left ten minutes ago now they would be stuck in traffic. That's when it happened Kylo eyes widened his mouth dropping at the sight of his brother kissing his cousin’s cheek. That did it. Kylo honked the horn causing Ben to pull away his face heating up as he ran to the car. 

Kylo had a death grip on the wheel as they drove home the whole ride a awkward silence expect for the casual drunken comment from Leia. 

Ben was changing into his pjs when the sound of his bedroom door opening stopped him. He turned around finding Kylo shutting the door behind him and locking it. “Kylo?” 

“Your mine” 

“What?” Ben let out a gasp when his brother pushed him to the bed he tried to sit up, but Kylo pinned him in place. “Kylo what are you doing? Let me go.” 

“You’re mine Ben, no one else's. I won’t let that bitch have you.” 

Ben tried to push his brother off him, but yelped when Kylo squeezed his wrist. “Kylo I don’t know what the hell you are talking about?” Ben eyes widened seeing Kylo crying. 

“You’re mine. I won’t let her or any other bitch have you.” 

Next thing he knew Kylo lips were on his. Ben tried to scream, but was muffled by Kylo tongue entering his mouth. Ben squirmed trying to kick his brother, but Kylo’s grip on him was too strong. 

Kylo pulled his belt off using it to tie Ben’s hands to the bed’s headboard. 

Ben tried to get lose, but the belt wouldn’t budge. “Kylo what are you doing?” Ben paled at the sound of a zipper. “No.” 

Kylo sighed pulling out his hard cock from his pants. “I love you Ben. I want to be one with you.” 

“Kylo don’t do this! I’m not gay! I don’t love you, not in this way!” 

“Shh, I’ll take care of you.” 

Ben tried to scream, but something was shoved in his mouth. Ben felt his body shake as Kylo began to pull his pajama pants off him. He didn’t want this. He tried kicking again, but Kylo pinned his legs down. Tears began to slide down his cheeks feeling his brother touching him in places that a brother should never touch. Where was Mom?

“Don’t bother calling out for mom. She is still very much drunk from the trip. She won’t hear you, no matter how much you scream or cry.” 

“You were wonderful Ben, absolutely perfect.” 

Ben bit his lip shedding silent tears. His body shaking and trembling as he felt Kylo touching him again whispering sweet nothing to him. His brother… Ben didn’t even want to think it. 

“Ben are you okay, you’re shaking. Stay here I’m get you another blanket.” 

After Kylo left Ben finally let it go, letting out painful sobs and cries. His brother raped him.

…………… 

Kylo finally sat up. He knew what he had to do.


	9. Chapter 9

Rey clenched her stomach as she threw up her meal. She didn’t know why it happened, but over the next few weeks of their incarceration Kylo was treating them differently, worse. Instead of him giving them fresh food he would give the week old food. Rey wasn’t sure, but she had a feeling Kylo was putting rat poison in their meals. It would explain why her and Ben were both sick. 

Rey and Ben both flinched hearing their cell door open staring to Kylo’s fiery eyes. Rey let out a cry when Kylo came to her grabbing her by the head of her hair and began to drag her out of the room. 

Ben tried to stop him, but the shocking device on his ankle kept shocking him until he finally passed out from the pain. 

"Ben,” Rey whimpered watching Ben’s motionless body. “”Ben!” kicking and screaming as she was dragged out. 

………….. Ben’s point of view 

I awake to find myself alone in our prison. My whole body ached and burned as I finally stood up. That’s when it hit me. “Rey!” I ran t the door and began pounding on it. “Kylo, don’t hurt Rey. We had a deal please!” After hours and hours of kicking the door and begging I finally slid the ground in pure exhaustion. How could I let him take her? Why was I so weak? I couldn’t even protest the woman I love. 

I sat up hearing a noise coming from the bathroom and walked in and gasped. I ran to her and fell to my knees as I crailed Rey. I felt my stomach knot at the sight of her. I began to panic standing up as I looked through the bathroom cupboard and chores. Where were they? Where was the first aid. He had to hurry she was bleeding out. I grit my teeth. What did Kylo do to her? 

“Hello brother.” 

I looked up to find Kylo looming over us. I felt my anger start to boil. I was about to attack, but an electric shock went through me. 

“You use to be such a good boy always obeying and listening, but I see Rey has made you rebellious. I really should have murdered that bitch when I got the chance.” 

“Then why didn’t you? Is it because you know I wouldn’t stand for it. I’m not some feeble kid if Rey wasn’t here I would kill you.” 

“Should we test that?” 

I flinched at that. 

Kylo just let out a laugh. “Ben you may have grown, but you are still the same. You can’t kill me.” 

I gritted my teeth knowing what my brother said was the truth. “Give me the first aid, Brother.” 

“Why should I?” 

“Because Rey is the only thing keeping me here and you know it.” 

“Not good enough, beg for me.” 

“Please Kylo.” 

“On your hands and knees.” 

I trembled my head bowed as I begged over and over again. 

“Say you love me and only me. Tell me you belong to no one else, but me.” 

My body shook. “I…” 

“Say it!” 

With a heavy heart I forced myself to say the very words I didn’t want to say, but for Rey I would do anything. “I love you Kylo and I belong to no one else, but you.” I sighed in relief when he tossed me the first aid. After he left I scurried to Rey and began treating her wounds. I gritted my teeth seeing the bruises and slashes all over her body. One thing I knew for sure Kylo was going to pay for what he did to Rey. 

……………..

Kylo sighed closing the door to his family’s prison. He knew what Ben was saying to him that he didn't mean them. Ben would never be his while Rey was around. He pressed the buttons on his safe and pulled something out. He smiled as he filled his gun with bullets. Soon everything would change and Ben will finally be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short, but things are finally being put into motion. There's only one chapter left until this story is complete. So buckle up it's going to be a bumpy ride.


	10. Ending

My hands trembled as I changed Rey’s bandages. It’s been a few weeks since what happened and I was still shaken by it. Why could I protect her? What kind of man was I? Rey told me what happened wasn’t my fault, but the sight of the whip marks on her back... After I finished the bandages I watched as Rey covered her mouth running to the bathroom for the third time today. I knew wasn’t feeling well with Kylo putting things into her and my food. It made me question a lot of things. Did Kylo actually love me like he said he does? If he did wouldn’t he not be poisoning our food. Did he actually want to kill us? 

Rey finally came out of the bathroom looking really sickly. 

”Are you okay?”She forced a smile trying to show me she was okay, but I knew she wasn’t. She was losing quite a bit of weight with how sick she was. 

I jumped hearing our prison door opened. I looked to find Kylo, but there was something different about him today. I looked down my eyes widening. He was holding not one, but two hand guns. Before I could react. He grabbed Rey by the hair. I wanted to attack, but froze when he pointed the gun to Rey’s head holding her tightly by her neck and hair. 

“Kylo what are you doing?” I panicked watching as Rey cried, begging Kylo to let her go. 

Kylo’s lip trembled, I tired of being second to this bitch. It time to see who you really love Ben.” 

I watched as he tossed me the other gun. 

“Shot me Ben! Or i’ll Shot Rey. Show me you don’t love me!” 

I trembled pointing the gun at my brother. “Kylo what are you doing? Have you gone bad?” 

“Shot me!” Kylo ready his gun. 

My hand shook watching Rey crying and begging. “Please don’t do this?” 

“ You have 30 seconds.” Kylo pulled the hammer and began counting. “29, 28, 27, 6, 5, 4...” his fingers began to inch towards the trigger.

i began to sob my body shot. I wanted to pull the trigger so badly, but no matter how much I tried I couldn’t bring myself to do it. 

“2, 1, 0...” Kylo smirked eyeing Rey. “He couldn’t do it Rey. Even with your life on the line. I guess he doesn’t love you enough to save you Rey.” 

“ I fell to my knees sobbing. Why was I so weak. It was so simple all I had to do was pull the trigger, but I couldn’t just because of my stupid morals. “Rey, I...” 

“It’s okay.” 

I looked up staring into her tears eyes and her forced smile. “I’m not angry.” She hiccuped. “Don’t let Kylo break you. Keep fighting Ben.”

i sobbed trying my hardest to pull the trigger again, but the gun kept slipping from my grip. 

“I love you Ben.” 

“Rey!” I clenched my eyes shut hearing the sound of the gun going off. It felt like eternity before I opened my eyes. My eyes widened seeing the gun on the ground and also my brother clenching his shoulder in pain. I looked around still in a daz as I watched cops surrounding my brother. It didn’t click into my head what happened until I was being embraced Rey. 

I trembled laying in the hospital bed as cops and nurses talked to me. I brain still couldn’t comprehend what happened. What they told me, after a month of not showing up to work, my boss got a hold my my mother and she was the one who called the cops. I clenched my fists and swallowed the lump in my throat. “Is Kylo okay?” 

They eyed me like I was crazy. One of the nurses finally answered me forcing a smile. “He’s injured, but still alright.” 

I felt myself sigh in relief at that. I turned my head to hear a knocking. My eyes widening at the sight of my mother. “Mom.” She ran to me pulling me into a tight embrace as she sobbed. After hours the cops and nurses left giving me much needed alone time with my mother. 

Leia finally pulled away from looking at me up and down. “Ben I...” 

“it’s okay mom.” 

Leia whimpered pulling me back into a hug. “How can you say that. They told me everything! What kind of mother am I? He was raping you while I was under the same roof, doing nothing!” 

“Shh...” I held my mother as she sobbed and sobbed. 

I sat outside the door way to Rey’s room. I wanted to go to her, but the sight of her looking so lost and broken stopped me. In all our months in prison I’ve never seen her look like this. I finally came in when she motioned me to come inside. I shut the door behind me taking a seat next to her. 

After what seemed like hours of silence, she finally spoke. “I thought I couldn’t hate your brother anymore than I already did, but that’s a lie. I despise him.” Her lip trembled placing her palm on her stomach as she began to tear up. “I...” she eyes her stomach with a pain and a longing look. “The doctors examined me and they said, I was pregnant.” 

I didn’t know what to say. I just stood there frozen. 

“They’re not sure which it was the abuse, the drugging, the poison, or maybe all, but I... we lost our baby.”

I felt my heart sank at the news of being a father and losing our child.

“He’s a monster...” Rey clung to me as she cried.

6 months later.

I sighed packing the last box from my and Rey’s apartment. What happened to us was all over the news no matter what we did people would always know. Always staring at us. After a few months of this we decided it was time to move on. Try to start over and turn over a new leaf. Rey and I still had nightmares from what happened. We recently started seeing a therapist and it really seemed to be working. 

I smiled hearing the front door open. 

“I see you’ve finished backing.” 

I stood kissing her on the cheek. “You’ve went out for a while. Where did you go?” 

“I went to visit someone.” 

Reys point of view. 

Rey trembled waiting. She clenched her fist when he finally showed taking a seat behind the glass. 

“I’m surprised you came to see me.” 

“I didn't come to see you. This is goodbye. Ben and I our leaving and we’re never seeing you again.” Rey was about to leave, but Kylo’s voice stopped her. 

“Is he still angry?” 

Rey wanted to tell him yes and that Ben wanted him to rot in hell, but that was a lie. “No, he said he forgives you.”

Kylo looked to be in pain. “I don’t deserve it.”

”Damn right you don’t!” 

“I see you’re still a angry at me.” 

“ of course, you raped Ben and tortured us. I lost my baby because of you.” 

“I see.” 

“Is that all you’re going to say? No I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry it’s going to make this better.”

”true.” Rey turned to leave.

”Rey please be good to Ben. Be what I couldn’t.” 

“I will...” 

when Rey finally felt tears began to slide down Kylo face. He couldn’t believe Ben forgave him after everything he did. He sobbed. He couldn’t bring himself to forgive himself. His mind was sick and so clouded after thier father died. “Ben, I’m sorry.” He sobbed harder. 

Ben hummed holding Rey in his arms as he kissed her forehead. “Was it a good visit.” 

“I wouldn’t say good, but was needed.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She said as she kissed him. Yes indeed needed. She cuddled into his embrace. For a new start. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
